There is a widely used high-pressure fuel supply pump including an electromagnetic suction valve that increases a fuel pressure and discharges fuel at a desired flow rate in a direct injection type internal combustion to directly inject the fuel into a combustion chamber among internal combustion engines of an automobile and the like. For example, PTL 1 (JP 2012-251447 A) below discloses, as a next generation high-pressure fuel pump, a structure in which an anchor and a rod are formed in separate bodies.